A Wish
by PaperclipHearts
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Time. After the kiss. Tiva.
1. Suspicious

**A Wish**

Disclaimer: I bumped into Donald Bellisario and CBS executives the other day, I asked them and they said "NO."

Summary: Sequel to Christmas Time. After the kiss. Tiva.

A/N: This will be a 4 parter that will lead up to New Year's Day. Enjoy!

.::.  
I. Suspicious

"_We will open the book. Its pages are blank.  
We are going to put words on them ourselves.  
The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is  
New Year's Day."_

_-Edith Lovejoy Pierce_

.::.

Of all days someone could murder a petty officer it had to be four days before New Year's, and knowing how long their cases usually ran they could say good bye to New Year's Eve celebrations. They should've all been at home sleeping in and enjoying the winter snow like any other normal person would. But instead they each received a ring early on a Tuesday morning from Gibbs. And he couldn't help but laugh at the responses he received; each sounding like a different dwarf from Snow White.

"Yes boss?" _Dopey._

"Whaaa?" _Sleepy._

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"What can I do for you my silver haired fox?" _Happy._

"Why hello Jethro, it's been awhile since you… Hello?" _Doc._

But he couldn't quite place Ziva in any of those shoes; she seemed to be all in one.

.::.

"Good morning Tim," Ziva entered into the bullpen and settled herself gracefully into her seat.

"Morning Ziva, how's your holiday been so far?" He tried to start a small conversation but failed terribly when Ziva hadn't even acknowledged his question, instead she was staring off into the distance uncharacteristically. He followed her gaze which was directed out the window but instead was met with Tony's entrance.

"Morning Tony," McGee abandoned his unsuccessful conversation with Ziva to greet Tony; at least he'd get some sort of reaction from him. And that's when he noticed something in his two colleagues changed, Ziva was suddenly pulled out of her reverie and she smiled at Tony and he back. It was very suspicious indeed, sure they usually had the moments where they just stared at each other, but this time it was different.

"Morning there McEarly," he flashed his famous thousand watt grin. And if truth be told McGee was actually glad that he had teased him, he'd become so accustomed to it that without it something felt wrong.

"Ziva was early too, what about her?" Though he didn't mind it he felt compelled to argue back.

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" his face turned serious then back to normal, "Morning Zee-vah."

"Morning Tony," a small curve danced upon her lips, before she focused her attention back to her computer.

"Enough with the good mornings, it isn't even a _good_ morning," Gibbs growled as he sipped on his coffee and strode through the bullpen.

"Ahh, no one said anything about a good morn…" Tony was cut short when Gibbs gave him his glares and he backed down into his seat, "you know what? Don't worry about it."

The bullpen fell into a complete silence and the sound of their breathing grew louder from the absence of talking while Gibbs read the paper and continued to drink his coffee. The three exchanged looks and it had turned into some sort of charade as they spoke in sign, which was mostly just the mouthing of words.

"Uhh boss? Do you want us to do something?" McGee asked nervously, not quite sure if Gibbs was in a good or bad mood though he was hoping it was the former.

"Well yeh McGee, but we have to wait for Ducky to arrive first."

"Oh so the body's already here," Gibbs stared at him as if he'd just stated the most obvious thing in the world, McGee snapped his head back at his screen. And he could've sworn he heard quiet chuckles from his coworkers.

They were saved from the intense silence when moments later the elevator opened and revealed a very cheery and jumpy Abby. She bounced into the bullpen like a frog and stopped smack bang in the centre of the four desks.

"Notice something guys?"

"Nice new pumps Abs," McGee was the first to notice, but he regretted it when it left his mouth.

"Seriously McGee I can't help but wonder if you're really gay," Tony spun his chair towards him.

"I'm not, remember when I told you about that girlfriend I had and the dolls?"

"McGee you are digging a ditch for yourself," Ziva chirped in.

"Actually it's digging a hole, not ditch," Tony corrected her but it lacked his teasing ways, it was more subtle.

"Enough!" Gibbs steely blue eyes peered over the newspaper.

"Thank you Gibbs, and thank you McGee but they're not heels they're platforms I found them at this shop down town and it was just awesome! The store was filled with everything from chokers to T-Shirts for Android Lust and Collide, I have to take you all there some time! Holy mother of Einstein!" she stopped abruptly and it seemed as though her mind was over heating from her sudden outburst, "that reminds me, Gibbs the Duckman is waiting for you downstairs."

Gibbs gave a slight smile before kissing her on the cheek and headed towards autopsy. Abby turned around to the three remaining agents where they had all surrounded Tony's desk in amazement as they stared at something on the computer screen.

"Guys, I know that we're probably going to be working on this case like crazy for the next few days and we'll probably have no time to celebrate New Year's Eve, but I was thinking maybe we could have a party here," Abby smiled at them while nodding her head.

"Well I guess since we have nothing better to do…" Tony was the first to voice out.

"OKAY! That's settled," she whipped out four pieces of paper and passed it to them, "write your new year's resolution on it then I'll keep it safe." The three eyed her warily as she smirked like the mad scientist that created Frankenstein.

"I have a feeling you already planned the party haven't you Abs?" McGee sighed as he took the piece of paper and returned to his desk.

"How could you say such a thing Timmy?" she clutched her heart exaggeratingly, "anyways I'll come back for those at the end of the day." And with that the happy Goth disappeared behind the stairs to retire to her lab.

"Hey Tony, what's your new year's resolution?" McGee edged closer to Tony's desk in attempt to take a peek.

"What's it to you McNosy?" Tony hid the paper away from sight.

"Something to do with Ethel possibly?" McGee pushed and was replied with Ziva's infectious laughter.

"After what she made him dress up as? I don't think Tony has sunken that low."

"Why thank you Ziva," McGee noticed the uncommon sincerity in Tony's voice. Something was definitely hinky and he was going to make an effort to find out.

"What do you have on yours McGoo? Some online game girl?"

"No, but if you really wanna know…" he grabbed the piece of paper up and recited it, "I want to spend more time with family and friends."

"That's nice." There was something really wrong with Tony now, and it frustrated McGee that he didn't know what it was.

"That's nice? All you've got to say is _That's nice?"_ McGee rose from his seat, intending to give a speech on his side of the argument but before he could, Gibbs returned into the bullpen.

"McGee, DiNozzo go check this out," he passed Tony a slip of post-it paper with an address written on it. Tony and McGee grabbed their gear and filed out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Ziva waited for her instructions but they never came.

"What would you like me to do Gibbs?" Ziva eyed her boss.

"Could you run the background on these suspects?" Ziva narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the manila folders out of his hand; something was really weird about Gibbs today. To start off he never asks yet alone this politely. So there she was alone in the bullpen, Gibbs up in MTAC, Tony and McGee both out on a job.

Her mind drifted to the kiss that she'd shared with Tony on Christmas day, it had been bugging her since it happened. Every time she thought about it she could feel his soft luscious lips upon hers, his kiss was like a drug and left her wanting for more. And that was the only explanation that she could conjure as to why Gibbs was acting this way, somehow he knew. She didn't know or understand how he could possibly know, because no one else except for them knew. But there was something about his gut; it was like a sixth sense.

She let out a long sigh and flipped open the first of three folders.

_Name: Petty Officer Corey Lance_

_Age: 27_

Joined the navy at the age of twenty-one. She entered the name and details into the search engine and let it run while she flipped open the second.

It was a person she'd never thought would end up anywhere near her work again, he had supposedly cleaned up his act, but the picture couldn't deny its owners identity. She closed the folder and collected all her thoughts. She was about to pick up the phone to inform Tony of her discovery but before she could even touch the smooth numbers of the phone, it vibrated.

"Wow, that was quick! Your ninja skills have definitely improved since the last time I called you."

"Tony, you won't believe who one of our suspects is…" she was cut off by Tony.

"Corporal Damon Werth? Yeh we're at his place right now, and it's a mess…" she could hear something crash on the other end of the line and then she was met with dead air…

.::.

A/N: Okay this one was jam packed with conversation and so not me… but I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm proud to say Soph will be writing the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed! (It's that link at the bottom there.)


	2. Missing

**II. Missing**

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, but the line had been cut off and there was no reply. Snarling, she got out of her chair and hurried up the stairs to MTAC. Only when she reached did she remember that she had no security clearance, and so she decided upon banging on the door as the best course of action.

The door swung open and she was met by an irate Gibbs, who said, "What the _hell _do you think -"

"Something has happened to Tony and McGee," she answered in a panic, interrupting Gibbs. "I was on the phone with Tony and then there was a crash, and the line went dead."

Gibbs took the phone out of her hand and dialled Tony's number. Tony did not answer. "Dinozzo! Pick up your damn phone!" Gibbs barked into Tony's voicemail, and then he told Ziva, "Get your car keys. We're going to find them."

Five minutes later they were driving down the road at high speed, Gibbs pulling crazy stunts behind the wheel while Ziva practically twitched with anxiety beside him. They screeched into the street where Damon Werth's house was located and pulled to an abrupt stop when they saw the car belonging to NCIS parked outside of it.

Tony was sitting atop the car boot looking rather dishevelled. McGee was beside him, daubing a piece of cotton wool with antiseptic and then leaning over to minister to the wound on Tony's head. The wound looked deep; Tony kept flinching and swatting McGee's hand away.

"Tony!" Ziva scrambled out of the car and ran over to him. "What happened?"

"Werth attacked me," Tony said, flinching again as McGee dabbed at his wound, "Came up from behind me with a baseball bat. He's gotten into steroids again."

"What?" Ziva said, shocked.

"Yeah. Don't know how that happened."

"Where is he now?"

Tony hesitated and gazed at her. His jaw set and he said in a low voice, "Come over here." He jumped off the car boot and pushed McGee's hand aside, leading Ziva away from the car. "Werth got into the house while McGee was in another room. I didn't hear him; he knocked me out with the baseball bat. McGee…shot him." His eyes bore into Ziva. "He's dead, Ziva."

.::.

Ziva breathed in deeply as she tried to clear her mind. The cold wind hit her face and made her shiver, but still she stood there, watching the white swirl past her and melt into the ice. The whole place had a mystical vibe to it, but what was usually comforting only seemed scary to her this time.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Ziva turned to the voice. Tony was wrapped tightly in his coat, his head in a bandage. He was watching her with an unreadable expression. Ziva smiled and held out her hand.

Tony walked up to her and slipped his hand into hers. "You left the hospital early."

"Yes. I needed to come here and clear my head."

"I'm sorry about Werth, Zi."

"Why do you need to be?" Ziva turned to him, surprised, and saw that his green eyes had filled with pain. "Tony?"

"I know how fond you are of him."

"Tony, I am not 'fond of him'," she laughed gently as she brushed her hand along Tony's face, wanting to take away the pain, "I am fond of you." She watched as the expression on Tony's face changed to one of wonder, as if that had been news to him. His lips slowly curved into a smile.

"However," she continued after a while, "I have been thinking, and that is what sent me from the hospital while you were being treated."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"You." Ziva let go of Tony's hand. She sighed. "What are we doing, Tony? Today you got hurt. And a week ago I was nearly killed. It is…it is craziness for us to be doing this. One day one of us will be killed. And I know it is the nature of our jobs, but how can we do this when that is our reality?"

Tony stared sombrely at her. "You're right. But I just can't let you go again, Ziva."

"You must. Because one day you will have to, Tony, and I do not know what will happen to you when that day comes. I cannot promise to be alive forever."

"You don't have to, Ziva. This is why we gotta figure things out now. We won't -"

"It is not so simple, Tony." Ziva shook her head sadly. "Even if you could handle losing me, I cannot…I cannot handle losing you. I have gotten to care about you too much and…I do not know how I would live without you."

Tony didn't know how to answer her.

"Please do not make me do this, Tony," whispered Ziva, her heart breaking even as she said it.

Tony blinked away the tears in his eyes. "Okay." He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away from her, out at the flurry of snow.

They stood there, side by side, until night fell. They were connected by a common pain and yet separated by their own troubles. As the moon rose they said goodbye and parted ways, both knowing that the start of tomorrow was the demise of yesterday's dreams.

.::.

Tony deliberately went in to work early the next day, knowing that he would need the time to collect himself before Ziva arrived. To his surprise, McGee was again the earliest to work. He was seated at his desk and riveted to his computer screen, the signature frown already upon his face.

"Morning, Probie," Tony said, slinging his coat over the back of his chair. "You're early today."

McGee had enough presence of mind to be startled. He glanced up at Tony. "What, no Probie jokes?"

"I like to give you a little break sometimes," Tony grinned at him, but they both knew that it lacked his usual sparkle.

McGee shrugged and decided to figure out the problem later. "I found some info on Damon Werth."

"Yeah?" Tony went over to McGee's desk.

"Yeah. Apparently he's been having some money troubles lately; his bank account had been dry for months. Then suddenly about two weeks ago, he made a million dollar deposit. Money was withdrawn from the account yesterday." McGee paused.

"Yes, McGee?" Tony said with exaggerated patience.

"Tony, this happened _after _I shot him."

"Then who withdrew the money?"

"Don't know. There's no electronic trace of it. I called the bank. They're sending over their security tapes now."

"Good work, Probie," Tony thumped McGee on the shoulder. Then he squinted at McGee. "Did you stay here the whole night doing this?"

"Couldn't sleep. Neighbour's got some really whiney dog that won't keep quiet; it drives me crazy."

"You must be tired." Tony said with concern.

This time McGee was shocked. His mouth fell open, and he was about to say something when Tony continued, "Why don't you take a break down in Abby's lab, and I'll finish running the background check on Werth."

"Um…uh actually I'm done with the background check, but…sure, I'll go take a break with Abby." With that he turned and walked towards the elevator, feeling stunned. He hurried into Abby's lab once the elevator doors dinged open at her floor. "Abby, something's wrong with Tony."

"Morning, Timmy," Abby grinned as she turned to McGee, "How is there something wrong with Tony?"

"He's acting all weird. He just told me to take a break in your lab."

"Um…maybe he was just having a good day?" Abby said doubtfully.

"Nah, I don't think that's it. You know, he and Ziva were acting weird yesterday too. Something's up with them."

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh!"

The phone rang just then, and Abby spun around to pick it up. "NCIS, you've reached Abby's Lab." She nodded as she listened to the speaker at the other end of the line. Then she hung up. "You're wanted back upstairs, McGee; the tapes from the bank have just arrived."

"Oh." McGee left the lab and went back upstairs, where he found Gibbs and Tony standing in front of the plasma screen waiting for him.

"Well about time, McGee." Gibbs said. He looked around. "Anyone seen Ziva?"

"Haven't seen her since yesterday, Boss." McGee came up to the plasma screen and took the remote from Gibbs's hand.

"Call her, Tony," Gibbs turned to Tony.

Tony took out his phone and dialled. "She's not answering, Boss."

"Try again. McGee, run the tapes."

McGee played the tapes in fast-forward, and the two agents watched the grainy black-and-white figures zoom across the screen as Tony redialled Ziva's phone, getting frustrated when she still failed to pick up.

"Stop," Gibbs said suddenly, and McGee paused the tapes. They froze when they saw the familiar figure on the screen. Her face was turned away and the video quality wasn't exactly good, but the woman's poise was unmistakable. After all, they had worked with her for years and could recognize her in a heartbeat. "Dammit! Where the hell's Ziva?" Gibbs barked.

"Still not answering, Boss," Tony answered gravely, and his heart went into his mouth when he turned towards the screen and saw Ziva motionless upon it.

His phone vibrated just then, making him jump. He looked down at it. It was a text from Ziva. There was only a single word.

_Help._

.::.

A/N: Hello, btw :) Just had to say that. Ash will be writing the next chapter! You know the drill. Review on your way out! And thanks so much for all the lovely responses that we've already gotten.


	3. Found

**Found**

.::.

"_Though I haven't told you how much I care,  
how much you mean to me,  
it's not a good to say that I don't value you,  
if you only know how much I fear losing you then,  
you'll understand how much I care."_

_-Unknown_

.::.

"Tim, are you even doing anything?" Tony stormed around the bullpen furiously.

"I am doing my best Tony," McGee responded back, equally irate as his fingers flew over the keys trying in every way he could possibly think of to trace where Ziva was.

"Well try harder!" Tony approached his desk. McGee was startled as Tony hammered his fists hard into the desk, and he could've sworn the computer itself may have jumped.

"Maybe you could do something," McGee muttered softly.

"What?"

"I said maybe _**you **_could do something!" McGee diverted his eyes from the computer screen to meet Tony's. The bullpen was filled with a pending storm from the two agents, and just when they were just about to crack the first thunder they were interrupted.

"Hey! Both of you, fighting aren't going to get us anywhere," Gibbs walked into the bullpen and stopped in front of the two. Tony could feel Gibbs' eyes on him as he focused on something, anything but Gibbs at that moment.

"DiNozzo," Tony's head shot up to look at his boss, and with a flicker of his finger Gibbs led him to his "conference room"; in other words the elevator.

Tony slipped in just before the doors closed and he gave himself a mental head slap for acting this way, Probie didn't deserve the shit he was giving him, and he made sure to apologize for that later. There was an eerie silence for the first few seconds as the elevator was kicked into a downward motion, and they were joined by darkness as Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Gibbs face was up against his, and it scared the shit out of Tony.

"Nothing boss," he lied. Gibbs called his bluff with the tilt and stare he always gave them when he was suspicious, though most of his looks looked the same so he couldn't quite tell. But considering the current circumstance Tony figured it was his _"Do you think I'm stupid"_ looks.

"I'm not going to lose her again," it wasn't what Gibbs had thought he'd hear but it was something he felt strongly about as well. There was no way that he'd let Ziva go again, especially when it's right under his nose. He flipped the switch back on and the elevator was brought back to life and ascended to their floor. Gibbs led the way out with Tony trudging along on his six.

"McGee what ya got?"

"Well after going through everything I could think of, all I've gathered up is 'til the point where Ziva disappeared," McGee sighed. He felt like he'd just left every one down, usually he could do something and provide them with an answer, but this time he was at a lost; a dead end.

"Have you tried tracing her phone?" Tony asked, this time with more respect towards the younger agent.

"I've already tried that Tony, but her phone's off all I could get was the location where she last sent the message."

"And where was that?" Tony turned and made his way to McGee.

"Just a little north of Fairfax," McGee glanced up at Tony, "What're you thinkin?"

"Boss…"

"Go check it out," Gibbs ordered and Tony couldn't have left the bullpen any quicker, "You go with him too McGee."

.::.

"Tony…" McGee called nervously and was responded by a soft hum from Tony.

"What's goin on?" McGee couldn't help but notice how Tony seemed to avoid any eye contact with him.

"We're headin' north of Fairfax."

"No, What's goin on with you?" McGee was met with a shrug, "I'm serious, first you act all strange and out of it yesterday and now you're completely over..." At that point something hit McGee straight in the face, how could he have been so blinded?

"Did something happen between you and Ziva?" again the annoying silence, but after a blink or two Tony answered.

"I don't know," McGee was a little shocked, he'd expected an all out "no", never had he imagined that Tony would give him a slight hint, usually he'd shut him out.

"You don't know…?"

"I think she broke up with me…" It seemed like Tony was talking to himself more than to McGee.

"You were together?" And that really took McGee by surprise, not the fact that they had ended up together but, they got together without any of them knowing. And now he owed Abby a hundred dollars, she was going to be one rich woman after she collected from everyone in on the bets. He recognized the saddened look that now played on Tony's face, and he felt sorry for him, sorry for treating both of his colleagues like a game.

"What happened?" He pushed his luck.

"Don't wanna talk about it," A very quick response that backed McGee off, "We're here."

.::.

To an untrained eye the diner they were led to would've given no clues and even McGee hadn't noticed, but the watchful eyes of Tony did. He would've missed it too if he weren't so familiar with the specific piece of item that glistened at the very back of the diner. It was something that he would never miss because it belonged to _her_.

A silver star of David amidst the sand.

Tony walked up to it, and he flashed back to the time when he sat in that cell when he'd thought she was dead. He had never told anyone and he would've gone back to get it if he could, but at the very far corner of the cell he had saw Ziva's necklace and that made him angrier but for the most part it made him give up until he saw her with his very own eyes.

And if it were not for Ziva nearly collapsing in his arms, depending on him, he would've reached out and grabbed it. But now it laid thousands of miles away buried underneath sand that had dusted their hair and faces beyond recognition.

This time he made sure he seized it and pocketed it, he noted the links of the chain were broken, which meant it had been pulled off from her neck. His hand flew to his own neck in reflex, as if he could feel the pain of the chains against his own skin. And that was when he saw yet another sign. Blood.

There was a very weak trail that dripped at least twenty or so meters where it came to an abrupt stop and was replaced by tire tracks.

"McGee, call Gibbs, tell him we might've just found something," Tony ordered and headed towards their car, "you wait here for Gibbs to arrive, I'll go first."

"No way! I'm coming with you," Tony stopped suddenly and rotated until he faced McGee.

"You haven't quite got the Gibbs stare yet… I'm still coming," McGee caught up with him.

"Fine, but call Gibbs."

.::.

They followed the tire tracks until they reached a little old abandoned outback homestead that was completely isolated, there wasn't a sign of civilization for miles out from each direction.

"Tony, why would they make it as obvious as to leave tire tracks straight to the place?"

"Firstly, we walked at least twenty meters 'til the tracks became visible, I mean you would've missed it if it wasn't for me," he tried to crack a smile but it didn't quite compare to his usual.

"And secondly?"

"She might not be in there," Tony gave a weak sigh and exited the car, "But I hope to god that she is."

Though Gibbs had ordered them through the phone to stay where they were and wait for him, Tony insisted they follow the tracks and McGee had willingly obliged to begin with. But now he was a little reluctant as Tony persisted with entering the very vulnerable looking structure that looked it would collapse any minute.

"Tony, I don't think this is a good idea, Gibbs did say wait," McGee tried to convince him but clearly failed.

"Up to you, but I'm heading in," Tony said as he pushed open the wooden door and switched to alert mode. McGee contemplated a little longer before the itch to follow Tony won over and he went round the back to clear the area.

The insides of the barn was filled with stale hay, old tractors and farm equipment, Tony found it hard to see from the darkness of the room and not to mention the headache that was growing from the constant in and out of the sun. Finally when his eyes contracted to accommodate the absence of light, his eyes spotted a limp body on the ground hidden behind crates that once housed milk glasses.

He felt a pang in his chest as his heart fell, it was Ziva's body for sure and her skin was marked with cuts and bruises and a deep gash on her head. He had promised himself once before that he would never allow this to happen again, but yet there she was and he felt absolutely helpless. It was no surprise she had left him, he couldn't even protect her, how could she ever trust him to have her back?

He swore under his breath and raced up towards her frail body, he exhaled the breath he didn't know he held as he saw the rise and fall of her chest, and even though it was subtle at least she was alive. He dropped his guard not caring if he hadn't cleared the area, Ziva needed him and she needed him now. He enfolded her within his arms while he tried his best to wake her; that was if she hadn't already slipped into unconsciousness.

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards in relief as his attempts at waking her were successful. Her eyelids rose drowsily and she seemed lost, he had feared that she may had gotten a concussion but his worries were dismissed when her eyes focused on his and she seemed alive again. And all he could do at that point was kiss her on the forehead, just so he knew he wasn't dreaming and that she was actually here.

"It's all going to be okay Ziva… do you remember what happened?" before she could answer, she slipped back into unconsciousness. And as if perfectly timed, McGee and Gibbs both appeared, guns drawn but stowed away as they realized it was just Tony.

"Boss, we gotta get her to a hospital…" her body still limp in his arms.

.::.

A/N: Happy New Year Everybody! *I know I'm a bit early, but this is my last chapter for this story*

-Ash.


	4. Perfect

**IV. Perfect**

The steady bleeping coming from the machines did nothing to disturb Tony's sleep. He was tired from having stayed up the whole night, watching over Ziva to make sure she wasn't in pain and didn't slip into unconsciousness. It was only when the sun began to rise that he had decided she was out of the danger zone, and exhaustion had kicked in.

He had collapsed with his head against Ziva's arm and his hand entangled in hers, but the small hand that now ruffled his hair woke him up, and he looked up with bleary eyes to see Ziva smiling at him, her face haggard. Yet in his heart was a welcome glow, because once again she had made it through the night.

"Hey," he said quietly to her.

"Good afternoon," Ziva's voice was a mere whisper, proof of the extent of her trauma.

Tony tried not to show the pain that shot through him. "You gave us quite a bit of a scare."

Ziva smiled. "You managed to find me." She seemed surprised at that, as if she hadn't expected him to be able to find her twice.

"Well, I've always had your back, remember?" He hadn't meant to phrase it like that, but suddenly his tongue had a bitter taste to it.

Ziva's smile faded and her hand tightened around his. "Tony, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying the things that I did. I should not have -"

"You said what you had to, Ziva." Tony's words were like the icicles that hung from the trees outside.

Ziva stared at him silently for a long moment. Finally her lips parted and she said hesitantly, "I only said it because I love you."

Tony felt the rush of blood to his head. His heart was thudding hard as he gazed at her, trying to determine if she was telling the truth. "You love me?"

"Yes." And then she shut down completely, retreating into the shell in which she had always hidden before he had come along. She removed her fingers from his and curled up into a ball, turning her face away from him. He was still trying to figure out what to say when a muffled voice drifted out. "I am bad news for you."

"What?" Tony said, bewildered. He'd never met another woman who could change tacks quite as skilfully as she did and leave him feeling quite as wrong-footed.

"Those men were after you." Ziva raised her head to look at him.

"The men who got you?" Tony growled. "Who are they?"

Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped. Her eyes grew large and fearful. "I do not remember," she gasped, and her breaths were short and panicky as she frantically tried to regain what she had lost.

"Ziva, calm down," Tony laid a hand on her arm, "You've been through a lot."

Ziva turned her frightened eyes upon him. "I am not the type to forget."

"Last time I checked you were human," He climbed into her bed and hugged her. "Alright, let's take this slowly. Do you know why they took you?"

Ziva shook her head. "Not exactly. All I know is they knew about Tali and Ari, and even Michael and Damon. They said they would kill you if I did not go with them."

"When was this?"

Ziva thought hard. "The day Damon was shot. They came to my home and…"

Tony waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "And then?"

"They gave me Damon's bank account information and told me to withdraw all the money inside. I refused, and they told me that Damon had gotten into a deal with them. He did not do well enough, so they had him terminated." She paused. "Tony, that means they had planned for you or McGee to shoot him."

The room fell quiet.

Then Ziva said slowly, "They said they would have you terminated too, if I did not agree to help them. So I went with them."

Tony's eyes grew angry, but his voice was soft when he asked her, "What happened after you withdrew the money?"

"They took me to a diner. Their one mistake was leaving me alone with my phone. That was when I sent you the message. When they came back I fought them, but…I do not remember what happened after that." Ziva's eyes grew sorrowful. "Tony, I am sorry I sent you the message."

"Why?" Tony said gravely. "It led me to you."

"That is precisely why. I cannot keep expecting you to come and save me. It will get you killed one day."

"It's my job to have your back."

"Yes, your job as my partner, not as my…"

Tony gazed into her eyes. "As your what, Ziva? What are we exactly?"

Ziva stayed quiet.

"I can't live without you, you know that. Even if you managed to spend the rest of your life without sending me another text message I'd still save you every single time. Because at the end of the day I need you here. Beside me."

A single tear rolled down Ziva's cheek. "And what happens when I get you killed? I am bad luck, Tony. You do not need this."

"I need you. Every morning I wake up wondering why you're not lying beside me; why I don't get to be the one to make you breakfast. I couldn't stand to see you walk off into the sunset with another man. And I certainly couldn't be able to stand knowing that I was not willing to sacrifice my life for you."

"There are worthier women for you to sacrifice your life for."

"Maybe. But none of them are you."

Ziva's tears flowed freely now, falling down from her face and dampening the sheets. "This is so hard, Tony."

"No, it's not. All you gotta do is figure out whether you love me enough to do this with me."

The room was silent as Ziva sobbed, letting go of years of lost hopes and disappointments, and of broken dreams and hurts. When she finally stopped crying she gave the slightest of nods, and Tony found himself crushing her to his chest, keeping her there because he had to make up for the million chances that he'd missed. And because this time, he found it just a bit too hard to let go of her.

.::.

The sound of platform shoes clattering down the hallway informed them of Abby's impending arrival. They broke apart and Tony resettled in his seat just in time. Abby broke through the door a millisecond later, one hand carrying a big bouquet of black get-well-soon roses and the other already outstretched, ready to hug Ziva.

Ziva felt her breath leave her body as Abby engulfed her in a hug, the get-well-soon roses brushing roughly against the side of her face. Tony hurriedly retrieved them from Abby and laid them on the bedside table as Gibbs entered and said, "Easy, Abs, she's in the hospital for a reason."

"Sorry," Abby stepped back, "I'm just glad you're alive."

Ziva smiled her forgiveness and turned to look at McGee, who had just walked into the room. He nodded at her and she nodded back at him. No words needed to be exchanged; it was a simple brother-sister understanding that McGee was glad she was alive too, and that she was appreciative of it. She turned to Gibbs.

His icy blue eyes bore into her. "You do have a knack for getting beat up," he informed her, and she threw back her head and laughed for the first time that day.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she told him, a smile still carved onto her face.

"Tony and McGee get all the credit," Gibbs said, but the way that he looked at Tony was fiercer than usual, and that was when Ziva knew he _knew_.

Her mouth fell open, and she was deciding on what to say when Gibbs looked back at her. His eyes were clear and emotionless, and Ziva took that to mean that he accepted it, even if he didn't approve of it. He flashed her a slight smile and turned away, saying, "Ducky, it's about time."

Ducky appeared around the doorway. "I apologize, Jethro. Mr Palmer here can't even navigate his way to a hospital."

"It wasn't my fault," Palmer said irately, "The GPS gave me the wrong directions again."

"My lad, we shouldn't rely on technology to bring us around a place in which we've lived for so many years. The price of the technological age! Ah Ziva, my dear! How are you?"

"I am alright, Ducky," Ziva smiled up at him. "But you did not all have to visit me in the hospital."

"Oh, I thought that since you couldn't go to the New Year's Eve party, we'd bring the party to you," Abby piped up from her corner. "But we've got to be quiet, because if the hospital staff found out we were all in here they'd have us kicked out in a second."

Ziva had to stifle a laugh. The idea of Abby suggesting that they be quiet was, admittedly, humorous to her. Gibbs, meanwhile, had magically produced two bottles of champagne from underneath his coat.

"Wow Boss, how'd you get that past security?" Tony eyed the bottles greedily. Gibbs gave him a stern look and put down the bottles out of his reach. Six champagne glasses followed the bottles. "Sorry Ziver, you can't have champagne. Might interfere with your meds."

"It is okay, Gibbs." Ziva smiled understandingly.

The rest of the afternoon and the evening were spent in quiet company, with relaxed chatting and gentle laughter that were in stark contrast to the usual noisy New Year's Eve celebrations. But truth be told they were all, with the exception of Tony and Abby, old souls who loved the peaceful gathering more than the loud bustle of a party.

Palmer departed at seven-thirty so that he could spend New Year's Eve with his girlfriend, and at ten Abby turned on the television so that they could watch _Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest_.

"Oh! Ziva, you haven't given me your New Year's resolution yet," she suddenly remembered.

"I have been a bit busy, Abby," Ziva replied in amusement, "But I will write it now, if you like."

"Yes, please!"

Ziva took the piece of paper and the pencil that Abby proffered and ruminated, tapping the pencil against her lip. "Actually, I do not have a resolution. Perhaps you would like a wish?"

"Oh, that'd be so cool! I've never seen a New Year's wish before," Abby said a little too enthusiastically.

Ziva wrote down her wish and folded the paper into a tiny square. She passed it back to Abby. Unable to resist, Abby opened it slightly and took a peek. Her eyes widened as she took in the meaning of the wish. "Bless my mass spectrometer! I hope your wish comes true, Ziva," she announced. McGee looked at her curiously, but she stowed the paper determinedly in her skirt pocket and McGee looked away disappointed.

"What's your wish?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"I will tell you later," Ziva grinned.

It was nearing midnight when Abby came up with the creative idea of kissing McGee and having Tony kiss Ziva. Tony and Ziva were, needless to say, unresisting towards the thought, and McGee only looked all too eager. Gibbs and Ducky politely declined to participate and stood discreetly in a corner while the two pairs counted down the New Year together.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

The ball was dropped, the New Year had arrived, and Tony and Ziva shared their first kiss as an official couple. It was gentle and loving; not at all like how they had imagined kissing, really kissing, each other would be. Despite the years of flirting and sexual innuendos, it ultimately came down to the bonding of two souls rather than the getting together of two bodies.

And that was what they were; separate but together, a whole that was greater than the sum of two parts. Lovers and soul mates.

"_Now _will you tell me what your wish is?" Tony asked when they broke apart, and Ziva laughed.

"To get to spend the New Year with the man I love," she told him quietly.

"Good wish," Tony nodded.

And since no one was looking and they didn't care if anyone was, they decided to share another kiss. Just because.

.::.

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope I brought in the New Year with enough of a Tiva bang! And boom, because of the cliffy. You can't have answers to everything. But YAY! Tony and Ziva are together! *throws confetti*

A/N #2: Review on your way out and we'll give you a free glass of champagne! It's okay if you're underage. Standards are a little different here (ONLY in our fic). But you might get a smaller glass. And thanks to everyone who has read, put out alerts, favourited, and reviewed! Fireworks display just for you!

-Soph


End file.
